micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Kaznia2
Greetings, I´m Bruno Cava, from Free Community of Pasargada. Does Cheslovian Federation have an official contact e-mail? I wish to send you a formal missive for mutual recognition. Yours faithfully.--Bruno Cava 02:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Greetings, I would like to ask you if you have some contact to the other Baltian nations, since I havent found it on the Wiki. I will recognise your nation if you will give me contact to all Baltiak nations. Sincirely --Andyria 14:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Would the Cheslovian Federation like to join the Mars Conventions? The Mars Conventions seek to regulate micronational war into non-lethal or simulated combat. Nations may return to unregulated tactics when facing a enemy not abiding to the Mars Conventions. Please Reply on the Mars Conventions Talk Page. Michael Douglas 19:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Michael Douglas MFA Invite Hello. I am Joe Foxon of the Kingdom of Barrington. I was wondering whether your nation would be interested in sending a team to the 2013 MFA World Cup. Feel free to add your nation to the appropriate qualifying group and host bids if you so wish. If not then, that is unfortunate.Joe Foxon 16:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC)\ Website Inclusion Request Greetings! We are planning a scheduled maintenance of our national website, and have created a page listing our National Allies. Do you have any objections to being included? Sincerely, Holly Davies Bokontonian 20:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Rukora and MFA Hello, I am President Turner of Rukora. I wish to form diplomatic relations with Cheslovia. I believe an alliance will benefit both of our nations. I also wish to give you a second invite to the 2013 MFA World Cup. We understand that travel may be a problem for you but we also know your nation is near Oxford. Rukora is only a small trip from where I believe Cheslovia to be however, For Rukora to be the hosts, we need as many entrants as possible to vote Rukora. Can't wait for answers to both, President Turner Relations New Europe is looking to improve diplomatic relations with the Cheslovian Federation. If your government is interested in such please let us know.--New Euro Emperor 15:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings from Danesland! We were wondering if you want to open DR with us.--President James,Viscount of Dhorzabad,SCN Greetings Hello there from the Kingdom of Olland! We would like to establish diplomatic relations with Cheslovia! Thanks Oldanus 14:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Response to New Europe, Danesland and Olland The government of Cheslovia is currently very busy, but your requests for relations have not gone unnoticed, is would like to assure you that relations will commence shortly... Thank you for your patience Kaznia2 03:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) A request Hello Cheslovia. It is I, Heath I, King of the Morkskovians. I am very much interested to receive more information and possibly a photographical image pertaining to your lethal weapons of the wood throwing variety. Would any further information or photographical imagery be possible to obtain by any chance? Anybody at home Hello, We have not seen any activity from Cheslovia or the Baltian Sector for a considerale amount of time. If you could send me a message on my userpage just to say that your still active, it would be appriciated. Best Regards, Tom Turner 14:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you back Hello, The Federal Republic of Rukora would like to personally welcome you back into the MicroWiki world. Would you be interested in membership to the OAM in order to help you back to full activity? Best Regards, Tom Turner 10:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Would Cheslovia be interested in entering the MFA and the World Cup? Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 15:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cyber War Polish Kingdom of New Leominster followin declaration of war if your country has a playstation to wage cyber war my name on there is joshkills99 SuzonTalkATLA:RTF 17:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with the Great Kingdom of Domus Greetings Cheslovians, I am the monarch of the Great Kingdom of Domus. We are a new but prosperous country that thrives to be influencial in the world of the Micronation. We currently claim 560msq within the United Kingdom. We have 23 active citizens and growing. Our nation would be very grateful if you were to accept our offer of alliance. Kindest regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 18:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC)